piranhafashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Piranha Wiki
= Unknown-4.jpeg|One of Bina Abling's books Unknown-3.jpeg|Most helpful Bina Abling book on shading and coloring Unknown-2.jpeg|Advanced Sketch book by Bina Abling Unknown-1.jpeg|My favorite Bina Abling book Welcome to the Piranha Wiki Piranha Fashion is a clothing line designed for the specific taste of each unique individual. Please join and help support us. If you are interested please read this wiki for additional information. If you would like to see a few sketches or designs click on this link http://piranhafashion.wikia.com/wiki/Designs We Encourage YOUR Ideas Piranha Fashion takes epic to a whole new level. We take what was popular and what is, combining unique and different perspectives of fashion. Our sizes range from the young toddler to the young adult. Not only do we step out of the comfort zone, but we encourage ideas from everyone. Don't be afraid to be bold and show your true colors, fashion is all about expressing whats inside so really, you can't go wrong. If you have any ideas please leave them on my message bord and I will get back to you as soon as possible. If you want to check out our line please feel free to go to http://www.piranhafashion.moonfruit.com/ Favorite Fashion TV show Project Runway Design Star Top Design Other Slide Show My slideshow are of photos of some of Bina Abling's books. If you are a beginnner, intermediate, or advanced designer, I reccomend you use them, they can be very helpful. You can get them anywhere, even amazon. 1) My first photo is on how to shade and color. 2) My second photo is a very helpful sketch book (beginners mostly) that teaches you how to outline the body and the concrete shape of things. 3) My third photo is a book for advanced sketchers, it might be ahrd to follow and copy if you are a beginner of intermediate. 4) The last photo is my favorite book by Bina Abling. The book is like a portfolio packed with easy instructions and information on how to do just about anything. I reccomend this book for all levels, it is very helpful. Suzanne Marie I have attached a photo of some sketches by Suzanne Marie. I particularly like the flow of the dresses and patterns. My favorite one is in the top left corner. I absolutley love the way the dress is draped to the side while the ruffles fall out and how Marie used one color and played around with the different shades of purple insead of making a very colorful and busy dress. If you are interested in her work and would like to see more, click on the link below. http://store.kolibriartstudio.com/marie-suzanne-.html Project Runway As most of you know, Project Runway is a show on Lifetime. It is about designers who dream about being the next "Big Thing." Though all contestants are incredibly talented and skilled, only one is crowned winner. I have been such a fan of this show ever since it aired. I always loved the outrageous styles I saw. If you like Project Runway go to this page_________ Even if you haven't seen it or not interested, click on the link beacuse who knows, it might just inspire you to watch it! http://piranhafashion.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Runway All about me Hey guys! As you already know, I am the founder of Piranha Fashion. But what you didn't know is that I have a page about me and my history! Check it out and i'm sure you'll fins some things surprising or even inspirational! Who knows, you might even have a similar story you'd like to share! If that's the case, don't be shy and post it on my wall because I might just publish it! To really know Piranha you have to know about the girl who started it on. So please click on this link... http://piranhafashion.wikia.com/wiki/All_About_Me! (occsionally this link doesn't work. If you experience this, go to the top under "On the Wiki" and keep pressing random page until you find yourself there, it might take about 30 seconds Or search, All About Me Latest activity Category:Browse